Baby Makes Three
by kellsie-marie-bamf
Summary: Booth and Brennan experience all the ups and downs of a pregnancy, while still attempting to maintain the working dynamic they possess to solve murders. Starting around month seven of Brennan's pregnancy. Multi-chapter. First fan fiction, go easy. :D
1. Chapter 1

Baby Makes Three, A Bones Story

Chapter One

Dr. Temperance Brennan woke up for the third time that night, tossing and turning, not being able to turn on her side. She sat up in annoyance, her shoulder-length hair haphazardly across her cheeks and head. Turning her attention to the alarm clock that sat on the small table beside the bed, she sighed once again. The red light of the clock read 4:47 A.M.

_Too early for a snack run? _Brennan contemplated, resting a finger on her chin, as if in deep thought, _Or possibly too late?_

Nudging the man in deep slumber beside her, she groaned, "Booth." quietly. Special Agent Seeley Booth, Dr. Brennan's partner...in more way than one, was in a comfortable sleep. Until he was woken up. Brennan clicked on the lamp that was on the bedside table, the loud _click _noise being enough for Booth to sigh and turn to face her. "Booth..." Brennan whispered quietly, nudging his arm, "Booth." The F.B.I. Agent groaned loudly, covering his head with a pillow. "Hmm?" He asked, his tone indicating a slight annoyance, something Brennan was not adept at identifying.

"I'm hungry." Brennan replied blatantly, pouting slightly. She sat up fully, resting her head against the wooden headboard and rubbing her swollen belly. She was around seven months pregnant now.

Booth removed the pillow from his face, cracking open his eyes, and smiling at the good doctor sitting before him. "Then go in the fridge and find something, Bones." He suggested quietly.

"You have none here. Forty-six percent of pregnant women prefer or crave sweet food."

He nodded. "As it turns out, I am in that statistic."

With one final groan, Booth began to wake up. He glanced at the clock, now reading 4:50. "It is _way _too early for this, Bones. Ah, you know, I always found something cute about how pregnant women wake up their spouses in the middle of the night."

"Really?" Brennan asked, chuckling lightly. "And, technically, it's the middle of the morning. It's been morning for hours."

Booth jumped out of the large bed, just wearing boxers, and began to search for sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Alright, Mama Bones, what would you like?"

"Do not call me 'Mama Bones'." Brennan insisted. Although she would never admit it, she found the nickname quite cute, but she would never tell Booth that.

He cracked a smile at her as he slipped on a pair of loose gray sweat pants and a Philadelphia Flyers t-shirt, and a leather jacket. "It's not as if it isn't true." Booth winked, heading into the kitchen to find his keys and shoes. Brennan, meanwhile, sat on the bed and patted her belly, smacking her lips together in deep thought. "Well, I suppose what I would like right now is some of those little cupcakes," She held up her hand to demonstrate the size. "I believe you know the ones I mean. I believe they're meant for small children, but they are _very _satisfying during pregnancy. I believe our child likes those small cupcakes."

Booth paused for a second in his quest to find his shoes. _Our child_. The words looped in his head over and over again. He was having a child with Dr. Temperance Brennan. When they first met all those years ago, he never even thought he'd have a chance. Now, the genius scientist was sitting in his bed, comfortably relaxing as she was carrying _their _child. Booth glanced at Brennan, smiling at her. Not the smile he gave to the squints when they found something in a heap of remains, but the smile that was reserved for only her. The same smile he had on his face when she told him of her pregnancy; the same one he knew he had in his coma dream three years prior. Brennan glanced at him, confused, wondering what he was thinking.

"Booth?"

He nodded. "Yeah, little cupcakes. Anything else?"

"Ice cream."

"We have ice cream, Bones," Booth replied, walking up to the freezer. He poked his head in, ready to demonstrate that they had ice cream, but there was none found. "You at the ice cream."

Brennan smiled coyly. "Yes, I did. That is why you need to buy some more. But, make sure it's vanilla. Or oreo. I thoroughly enjoy Oreo ice cream."

Booth squinted his eyes a bit. "I'm sure you do." He tied his running shoes, slipping his keys into his pocket, and headed to the door. "Alright, you send me out this early, Bones, I'm using _your_ card." He winked at her subtly - something that didn't go unnoticed - and walked out the door. Before it shut, Brennan said, "Thank you!" and eased back into bed. Over the last seven months with Booth as an official/unofficial couple, she had realized some things: he has a good and generous heart, he will always be there to protect her, and -

"He hogs the damn covers." Brennan whispered, yanking the thick quilt that covered Booth's half of the bed to her. She snuggled up in the warmth of the blanket - November in D.C. was quite cold. She wasn't accustomed to sleeping on her back, as she tossed and turned during the night through most of her life, but she had gotten used to it by month two of her pregnancy. Brennan sighed, her eyes heavier now, and began to fall asleep.

When Booth returned about a half hour later, he was carrying two bags of groceries for the pregnant doctor. "I had to go to a 7-Eleven that was seven blocks away, because most of the places aren't open until around seven or eight in the morning. I tell you, no place in D.C. is open at this ungodly hour, except of course a shady..." He trailed off his words, realizing that Brennan didn't even seem the slightest bit interested in what he bought. Booth padded through the apartment, heading into his bedroom, the door wide open. There, in deep sleep, was Brennan, her arms slumped over her belly as she slept, her chest rising and falling, the slightest hint of a snore coming to the surface.

Booth quickly unloaded the groceries into their respective places in the kitchen and headed back into the bedroom. He crawled under the large quilt that was spread over Brennan and snuggled close to her, keeping a hand on her ever-growing tummy.

_Our child,_Booth thought, smiling to himself as he began to fall back asleep, _We're having a child._

Although the facts had been there since Brennan informed Booth about her surprise pregnancy, he didn't think he'd ever get over that face. They were having a child. In a few months, they were going to be a new family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brennan stretched out her arms, a satisfied sigh escaping her. She'd finally slept, and when she woke up, she was snuggled up against Booth, nuzzling his chest. "Booth, wake up," she insisted, nudging his body. The clock on the bedside table now read 7:52 A.M. Brennan quickly got out of the bed, smacking Booth's exposed leg a little harsher than necessary, causing him to spasm slightly and jolt awake.

"Ah, geez, Bones!" Booth protested, rubbing his tired eyes. "What's the big emergency? Your cupcakes are in the cupboard."

Brennan chuckled, shaking her head. "No, we're both going to be late if we don't leave soon."

Booth nodded, nearly falling out of bed. "Okay, fine. Fine, fine, fine. I'll be up in a minute."

In a matter of five minutes, Brennan was all primed and ready for the morning, while Booth stood lazily in the bedroom, buttoning up his suit. Brennan was wearing slim-fit maternity jeans, a large cardigan, and a loose-fitting pink shirt, with black boots and a warm winter jacket. D.C. winters were unforgiving. Booth just put on a leather jacket, gloves, and boots, and he walked out of the apartment, Brennan quickly following, her cupcakes in hand. The ride over to the Jeffersonian was uneventful and quiet, yet peaceful, just as their car rides had always been. Unlike before, their banter was non-existent, for the most part. As he pulled up in front of the Jeffersonian fifteen minutes later, he stared at Brennan in silent admiration as she gathered her things together. Pregnancy gave her a glow that Booth couldn't keep his eyes off of.

"Is something wrong, Booth?" Brennan asked, "You seem to lose your focus when I'm around."

Booth shrugged. "I hadn't noticed."

Brennan nodded, smiling shyly. "If you insist. I'll call you if we get a case."

"Huh, Bones, you know what? I'll bring lunch over. I'll be here around 12:30."

Slightly confused, she nodded in silent agreement. It wasn't unlike Booth to be around Brennan, now that she was carrying his child, but he hadn't spent a lot of lunch hours with her. He had spent other times with her, but it was a rare occurance. They glanced at each other, knowing what to order. "Thai food?" They said in unison. Before Brennan exited Booth's SUV, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled to herself at that as she walked into the lab.

"Dr. Brennan," Cam said, strutting in with her usual swagger, "We have a case. Young female found under the ice at Cheasapeake Bay. Hodgins, Angela, and Wendell are at the scene right now. They should be back in about an hour."

"Is that all?" Brennan asked, setting her things down at her desk.

Cam leaned against the doorframe, pointing confusingly at the box of cupcakes sitting on her desk. "Well...uh, no. I think that's it. When they get back, you can examine the bones. Until then, you can...eat cupcakes."

"I believe I should be out in the field, Dr. Saroyan." Brennan called as Cam began to walk out the door.

"Dr. Brennan, it's not really my place to intervene, but I understand you're perfectly capable of doing your job. But you're carrying a child; Seeley's child. It's not my business in the least, but you're both my friends and I don't want to see you get hurt." Cam replied sternly.

That settled it for Brennan. Since she had revealed her pregnancy to the rest of the team, things hadn't changed, not until she was _really _starting to show. Around month four or five, she started staying out of the field, as Cam didn't want anything to happen. Despite her cold demeanor to Brennan, Cam was nearly always acting out of thought for others. So Brennan nodded in agreement, and Cam headed out, ready for the day's work.

Wendell, Angela, and Hodgins arrived soon after, a body encased in a block of ice behind them as the walked into the Jeffersonian. Brennan gingerly slipped on her barely-fitting lab coat as she greated the squintern-of-the-week.

"Hello, Mr. Bray."

Wendell replied with a certain sunny exterior, "Hey, Dr. B! How's little Dr. B doing today?" He gestured slightly to Brennan's tummy.

"I...don't know what you mean."

"The baby, Dr. Brennan," Cam cut in, "Wendell was curious of how the baby is."

"Oh." Brennan smiled awkardly to herself, and glanced at Wendell, walking up to the forensic platform. "I went for an ultrasound last week - and while I can not see her bone structure or facial attributes, I've concluded she will most likely be aesthetically pleasing."

Cam and Wendell glanced at each other, trying to contain their small chuckles. "So you're saying your daughter will be cute?"

"Yes, that is what I said." Brennan replied, walking around the body."The...body is completely preserved in ice."

Wendell nodded. "Isn't it rad?" Cam and Brennan both glanced at him with questioning expressions. "I mean...interesting."

"I'd imagine that since the bones are completely encased in ice - that I'd estimate is about a foot in width - you'll have to melt it down until we can examine the bones. Hodgins can do that and collect particulates from the water. In the mean time," Brennan snapped off her glove and began to walk away, "Try and x-ray the body."

Before Wendell could say anything, Brennan was off to bone storage for further examination for a colleague in cultural anthropology. Hodgins was in his office, laughing with Angela, when Wendell came in, holding a hair dryer.

"Hey, Wendell!" Angela said, quickly standing to give Wendell a hug. "Been a while, huh?"

"Yeah, it has. How's your kid?"

"Great," Angela said, walking to the door, "I gotta get back to trying to do a facial reconstruction. I'll see you."

Wendell nodded and smiled, holding up the hair dryer and turning to Hodgins. "Ready for an experiment?"

"How is melting a frozen body with a large hair dryer an 'experiment'?" Hodgins asked, tucking his hands in the pocket of his lab coat.

Wendell shrugged. "We could always find another way."

Hodgins chuckled. "Oh, I'm in. But don't get any ideas, I'm still King of The Lab."

[A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Also, the case of the guy in the ice will be carried on for the next few chapters. I'll try not to make it last too long.]


End file.
